Many chemical systems consist of two or more fluids which are mixed just prior to use and which, when mixed, react. Such chemical systems are used, for example, to provide a fluid which, when two components are mixed, can be poured and which in a short time polymerizes to produce a solid. These systems are extensively used in encapsulating splices in power and telephone cables to exclude water.
In the prior art, multi-part fluid systems have frequently been provided in separate containers with space being left in one of the containers for the contents of the other containers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,783. Alternatively the smaller containers have been floated on or suspended in the liquid in the larger containers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,052,371; 3,261,457; 3,567,463 and 3,797,646.
In some cases, particularly where the ratio of the components is greatly disproportionate, the ratio of the components is very critical and it is important that the contents of the containers not only contain the correct proportions but also that all of the materials be mixed together. In the prior art it has been left to the user to empty all the contents of one container into the other container to obtain the proper proportions.